


She Is Certain

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beds, Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Tentoo and Rose have a tiny chat, because it really, really needs saying.Sentence prompt: "The Door slammed behind him"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tentoo day! Some of you know that I really really love Tentoo, so here's a little fluffy drabble for you

"The Door slammed behind him"

It had been difficult for both of them, Rose was well aware of that, but it was a lot of them dancing around each other even though they were still able to talk freely.  It felt like they were in a horrible state of limbo that they were never going to get past and it was driving her absolutely mad.  She felt like she couldn't live without him ut she also wanted to throttle him for not kissing her more than he did.

They shared a bed, too afraid to be away from each other.  They didn't speak, not really, nor did they sleep facing each other, and he was always gone when she woke up, and maybe that was their whole problem.  

So when Rose crawled into bed alone that night, very ready to sleep, she was surprised when the Doctor stalked into the room.  The door slammed behind him and she pretended to be asleep already, not wanting to have a confrontation, not now, _please_ not now. 

She heard him pull off his plimsolls and kick them to the far end of their room.  And he changed very angrily after that, the rustle of fabric keeping her awake.  He wasn't breathing hard, there seemed to be no changes in many of his behaviors.  She screwed her eyes shut and lay still, keeping her breathing even. 

When he flopped into bed she popped up a bit on her side and she couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer.  She sat up and looked over her shoulder at him, where he lay, now breathing heavily, his eyes glinting in the dark.

"Hello," she said calmly, waiting for some sort of explanation from him. 

He looked over at her and his eyes immediately softened.  "Hello," he replied softly. 

"You're angry."

He shook his head, turning back to look straight up, looking quite chastised. "No," he said, "I'm not angry."

"Could've fooled me."

The Doctor winced and he moved as if to shift towards her and then hesitated, moving back.  It made her heart ache.  Had she really pushed him away so?  She rolled on her side, facing him, opening up her body language to him. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying for a gentler tactic.  

"I'm useless to you," he whispered, his eyes slipping closed as if he dared not look at her. 

She felt herself jolt in shock. "What?" She demanded.  "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't need me," he said, "You've made a life for yourself here, one without me in it, and you don't _want_ me, do you?  And that's..." he swallowed hard.  "That's okay, I can leave, if it makes you-"

The thought of him leaving her was one that made her feel like throwing up and she didn't even want to think about it. As a result, she could only see fit to throw herself on top of him, cuddling into his side, her arms wrapped around him tightly, her leg over his. 

He made an odd gasping sound and his eyes popped open.  His hand came up tentatively to touch her back, the other one seeming very confused as to where it should put itself.

"I don't want you to leave," she said, "I love you."

His breath hitched and she felt his heart speed up under her cheek.  "You do?" he whispered.

She squeezed him and propped herself up on his chest, looking down at him.  "Of course I do," she said, "That didn't change, it never did. I just don't know quite what to do with you."

He smiled up at her, looking incredibly relieved.  "I love you," he said, with plenty of certainty. She giggled and leaned down to kiss him softly, pulling away after a moment to see if he was alright with it.  His eyes were closed again and his hand slid up into her hair, pulling her back down.  It took a few moments for them to get reacquainted with each other, but once they did the Doctor grew more confident, rolling her onto her back and kissing her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and after a few breath taking moments he pulled away and laid down on top of her, cuddling into her.  "I love you," he said against her skin.

"I love you too," she said, pressing kisses to his hair.  "I want you to stay with me. I need you to.  I'm sorry I haven't shown you that."

He rolled away from her, tucking her against his side.  "It's really not your fault.  This is certainly something that you can't be expected to fall into easily.  It's... It's hard for me, too."

"No more being apart," she said firmly. "Not for us."

He kissed the crown of her head.  "We'll never be apart."

As they fell asleep, the universe finally fell into place, wrapping its arms around the Doctor and Rose Tyler and ensuring that they would indeed never be parted.


End file.
